A Planeswalker's Guide to Zendikar
A Planeswalker's Guide to Zendikar è il compendio ufficiale per Zendikar. Illustra il piano nella sua interezza, descrivendo i luoghi, i personaggi e gli eventi. Venne pubblicata sul sito della Wizards of the Coast. Introduzione Pericoli mortali. Tesori inestimabili. Zendikar è un mondo selvaggio che favoleggia tra i planeswalkers. Le antiche foreste nascondono rovine intrappolate. Le catacombe rilasciano vapori velenosi verso il cielo e il magma esplode inaspettatamente da placidi laghi. I paesaggi sono mozzafiato se riesci a sopravvivere ai pericoli. Zendikar nasconde tesori al di là di ogni immaginazione, ma solo una piccola elite può sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo per trovarli. Questo è un luogo dove le regole vengono infrante: forze violente scorrono attraverso l'orizzonte, modificando costantemente il terreno. Pietre massicce galleggiano in aria. I vampiri abitano città decadenti. Ma altrove, le trappole della vita civile sono rare. Una liana robusta vi terrà vivo più di una cassa piena d'oro. Il mana di Zendikar è unico, più intenso, più potente, più desiderato da coloro che lo sanno manipolare. Come altri piani, le terre producono mana che i maghi usano per lanciare i loro incantesimi. Ma il mana di Zendikar è diverso dagli altri piani del Multiverso. Crepitante da effetti magici, la terra pulsa per l'incredibile potenza del mana. I planeswalkers affollano Zendikar alla ricercha di questi -straordinari e pericolosi- luoghi. 'Rovine di una civiltà perduta' Antichi monoliti con rune scolpite chiamati edri sono sparsi in tutta Zendikar. Lunghi fino a dieci miglia, alcune di queste pietre sono alla deriva nel cielo; altri sono sepolti nel terreno, completamente o solo in parte. Sono i resti di una civiltà perduta, ma il loro scopo originale è sconosciuto. Questo antico impero esercitava un potere inimmaginabile, capace di sospendere la gravità e modificare la terra per soddisfare i suoi scopi inimmaginabili. Rovine piene di trappole si possono trovare in ogni continente. Glifi misteriosi suggeriscono verità da tempo dimenticate. Mostri indicibili si annidano nella quiete di questi monumenti nascosti di un passato dimenticato. Queste rovine emanano ancora potere, e sia i planeswalkers che gli esploratori si dovranno esporre a grandi pericoli per ottenere la loro ricompensa. "Mi svegliai, insaguinato, sulle rive dell'Halimar. Non so come ci sono arrivato a faccia in giù nel fango, ma sono vivo. Ci deve esser stato un passaggio che conduceva fuori dalle rovine, ma ero fuori di testa e non riesco a ricordare. La mostruosità senza volto che ci ha testo un'imboscata nella Camera di Giada ci ha inseguito per miglia nei sotterranei. Quando la mia torcia si spense, mi ritrovai al buio, ascoltando le grida di morte dei miei compagni. Ho viaggiato per il mondo due volte e non posso dire che tipo di creatura ci perseguita. Se ci ripenso, la piuma si scuote tra le mie vecchie dita. Non ero affezionato a nessuno di loro, soprattutto al capitano. Era un bruto. Ciononostante sono morti così cruentemente. Non devo pensarci troppo a questo. O a quello che mi è successo quando ero fuori di testa." -Diario di Chadir, il Navigatore 'Il Torbido' Il mana di Zendikar unico, gli edri, l'ecologia feroce... questi elementi si combinano per causare cambiamenti violenti e irregolari nel terreno. La terra trema e si contorce, provocando terremoti, condizioni metereologiche estreme e distruzione improvvisa. Questa volatilità è conosciuta come "il Torbido". Grandi massi e frammenti di roccia eruttano dal terreno, per placarsi solo quando il Torbido si allontana. Venti generati dal Torbido trasportano detriti e vegetazione in devastanti nuvoile a forma di imbuto. Nell'acqua, il Torbido crea vortici che possono riscucchiare una barca sul fondo del mare, o genera onde che si schiantano su alte scogliere e inondano le foreste che vi sono oltre. Per i nati su Zendikar, il Torbido è un fenomeno naturale. Per i planeswalker è ovvio che questa volatilità è ciò che mantiene Zendikar pericoloso, selvaggio e senza una civiltà ben sviluppata. "I campi appuntiti sono pericolosi, ma sono nulla in confronto a Windblast Gorge. Un Draghetto potrebbe farti a brandelli prima che tu possa anche solo getterare uno sguardo. E ricorda le mie parole: Zendikar rende la vostra magia selvaggia. Non ci credere. Più si sale, peggiore è l'effetto del torbido. La terra si muove e si contorce come se avesse una mente propria. Se sei nel mezzo del Torbido, sei spacciata." -Sachir di Akoum a Chandra Nalaar 'Esplorare le terre selvagge' Il mana intenso di Zendikar e i tesori unici ispirarono sogni di richezza e potere negli audaci e negli avventurosi. Spinti da racconti di luoghi meravigliosi e mistici, gruppi di esploratori si avventurano nelle terre selvagge di Zendikar. Molte di queste spedizioni falliscono, travolte da i molti pericoli del mondo. Ma alcuni elite, gestiscono imprese che hanno permesso loro di guadagnare richezza e fama. Guide, facchini, cartografi, lame in vendita, maghi, saggi delle rovine e guaritori formano gruppi di spedizione e squadre che setacciano il mondo per trovare i tesori. "Ci avventureremo fuori da Kabira alle prime luci. Ho assemblato la squadra migliore: un portatore che mi assicurerà che il suo Hurda rimanga docile. Un archeologo di Portale Marino che ha già attraversato i Campi di Edri. Due spade in vendita rinomate per la loro fedeltà. Uno scovatrappole con due occhi e tutte e dieci le dita. E una guida goblin che per guidarci e "distrarre" i predatori da noi." -Javad Nasrin, Cacciatore di Reliquie di Ondu 'Il mondo di Zendikar' 'Akoum' Akoum è un continente di montuoso dove il magma si illumina dai creapacci nel terreno. Campi cristallini scintillano sotto il sole, ma gli spigoli della maggior parte delle superfici sapranno tagliare attraverso la pelle e le ossa. In alcune zone le temperature sono estreme, bruciano la pelle di un esploratore durante il giorno e lo congelano durante la notte. I gas di tanto in tanto fuoriescono dal terreno, e intorno a queste aperture, bizzarri alberi e piante hanno generato uno strano bioma. La regione è afflitta da instabilità geologica, causando geyser di magma ed eruzioni improvvise. 'Bala Ged' Foreste umide coprono questo basso continente. Un'umida foschia avvolge il paesaggio pieno di muffe velenose, funghi e alghe stranemente colorate. Nel profondo della rete di grotte calcaree e tunnel, catacombe, altari sacrificali e camere incise con rune si nascondono innumerevoli tesori. In questi posti vivono i surrakar, rettili e mostri primordiali. Bala Ged è sede di due tribù di elfi: la tribù guerriera Joraga e quella segreta di Mul Daya. Gli elfi di Mul Daya possono essere riconosciuti per i loro tatuaggi, e per la loro connessione con gli spiriti dei loro antenati elfici, che li distingue dal resto degli altri elfi. "Le altre tribù elfiche evitano i Mul Daya. Li chiamano mangia-ossa e amici-della-morte. Ma mi hanno salvato dalle torture dei Vampiri dell'Acquitrino. Gli ho visti conversare con gli spiriti. Onorano la giungla come un dio e sono connessi alla forza vitale di Zendikar in un modo che nessun altro potrebbe capire." -Mitra, Missionaria di Bala Ged 'Guul Draz' Questa è una regione composta di lagune umide e brulicanti; ricoperto d paludi, questo fetido luogo è la patria dei vampiri. Abitata da feroci predatori di ogni genere, le trappole sono nascoste sia nella giungla di mangrovie, sia intorno agli insediamenti. I corsi d'acqua rancidi che attraversano gli acquitrini nascondono, oltre ai predatori, anche terribili pestilenze. Ci sono più rovine che in ogni altro posto. Tra queste la più imponente è la Cisterna di Hagra, un enorme complesso di rovine che pian piano sta affondando nel fango e nell'acqua. "Perché dovremmo piazzare delle trappole alla periferia di Malakir? Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di lavorare più del necessario. Rincorrere una preda è cosa da cani o da esseri umani. Il sangue di una vittima è più caldo se è in circolo." - Alinor di Malakir Anche nel mondo pericoloso di Zendikar, questo è considerato un luogo infido. Se ci si avventura per la città dei vampiri a Malakir, si incontreranno dei guardiani. Non aspettatevi un caloroso benvenuto. 'Murasa' Circondata da alte scogliere, Murasa è un continente composto da foreste di Jaddi, profonde vallate e creste scoscese. Viti e altra vegetazione attraversano valli profonde sferzate dal vento, fino alle alti pareti rocciose e alle caverne umide nella penombra della terra. La strada di Kazuul fornisce il più facile accesso a Murasa. Ma Kazuul, uno schiavista orco, controlla il sentiero e chiede un tributo a ogni esploratore che cerca di entrare nel continente. 'Tazeem' Tazeem è una combinazione pericolosa di Oran-Rief, una gigantesca e contorta foresta; Halimar, un mare interno profondo; e Umara, un grande fiume impetuoso che divide in due il continente. Alcune antiche rovine sono state modificate dagli abitanti, che costruiscono le loro case nei resti degli edri più grandi. Altre rovine rimangono sepolte, ma sono ricercate sia dai maestri di tradizioni dei tritoni, sia dai capi di spedizione assetati di potere. Edri colossali galleggiano nei cieli di Tazeem, estendendosi in tutto il continente, oscurando la luce solare diretta e bloccando le precipitazioni naturali. Queste pietre roteano, fluttuano e cadono attraverso il cielo. Tra queste rovine fluttuanti si trovano i resti di un castello celeste che i tritoni chiamano Emeria, la rovine del cielo. Essi credono che un tempo fosse la casa di Emeria, la dea del cielo. "Mi svegliai in un mattino tinto di rosa. Ho dormito bene dall'alto di un baldacchino a Boscovasto. Goccie di rugiada cadevano giù dai Campi di Edri fluttuanti, ma è stato confortevole dormire sotto una copertura di fogliame. Sopra di me due edri massicci collisero, generando una pioggia grigia di polvere e frammenti ricoperti di rune che rimangono intrappolati dai rami. Ho visto due Kor lassù, tagliare e formare dei sentieri sugli edri. Sono caduti giù e si sono spezzati l'osso del collo tra le radici della foresta. Non dovevano disturbare Emeria e ne hanno pagato il prezzo." -Diario di Yon Basrel, survivalista di Oran-Rief 'Ondu' La geografia di Ondu è dominata da un senso di verticalità spiazzante. Le precarie Trincee di Makindi, gli alberi dai rami contorti di Legnotorto e le profondità della Cripta di Agadeem contribuiscono alla strana sensazione che viaggiare su Ondu non si tratta di muoversi da est ad ovest, ma da su e giù. Jwar, l'isola dei segreti si trova nei pressi della costa meridionale. Teste di granito enormi semi-sepolte si possono intravedere dalla costa e un fascio di luce blu puro può essere visto anche molto lontando dall'isola; nessun esploratore è ancora riuscito a scoprire cosa lo emette. 'Sejiri' Questa regione polare è come un'enorme mesa con steppe di ghiaccio perenne, montagne continuamente sferzate dal vento e scogliere incredibilmente alte che circondano tutto il continente. Nonostante il suo terreno inospitale, creature come felidar, grifoni e sfingi costruiscono la loro casa nelle lande innevate. Ci sono molte rovine e coraggiosi eploratori affrontano il freddo per vedere quali tesori si trovano in profondità sotto la superficie nevosa. 'Le razze di Zendikar' 'Vampiri' I vampiri vivono apertamente a Guul Draz e sono famosi per la decadenza e la perversione del loro stile di vita. I capi sanguinari, progenitori della loro razza, controllano l'opulenta città di Malakir. La società dei vampiri è divisa in "famiglie", ogni famiglia è legata dalla linea di sangue con il suo capo sanguinario. Ogni famiglia controlla una piccola quantità di territorio e di percorsi attraverso la palude, anche se il loro interesse principale è nelle connessioni e relazioni tra i suoi membri. I gusti e le passioni del capo sanguinario tendono a rimanere impressi sui vampiri che lui o lei crea. Ci sono cinque grandi famiglie a Guul Draz: Nirkana, Kalastria, Emevera, Urnaav e Ghet. Decine di altre famiglie minori sono sparse in tutta Guul Draz, ciascuno con un contingente di nulli appropriati per il loro posto nella società vampirica. Ogni volta che un vampiro succhia completamente il sangue di una creatura vivente senza distruggerne il corpo, viene creato un nullo. Se i nulli vengono lasciati senza ordini, daranno la caccia e ucideranno ogni essere vivente che riusciranno a trovare. "Sarò io che adoro e aborro il mio lignaggio. Rabbiosi e perversi, si lamentano come degli infanti bisognosi. Ma sono miei, e io ne ucciderei migliaia prima di vederli inchinarsi ed essere schiavi di qualcuno." - Kalitas, Capo Sanguinario di Ghet. 'Kor' I kor vivono un'esistenza da nomadi. Viaggiano senza sosta, portando con loro solo l'essenziale, valorizzando le abilità individuali e la forza di carattere rispetto ad altre virtù più "statiche". "Non siamo stati fatti per mettere radici", dicono "il cuore è un organo in movimento." Viaggiano in piccoli gruppi lungo una delle numerose vie di pellegrinaggio, visitano decine di siti sacri in tutta Zendikar. Ogni circuito di pellegrinaggio richiede decenni, e molti si perdono nei pericoli di Zendikar lungo la strada. I kor sono maestri di corde e uncini, usati sia per viaggiare che per la caccia e parte integrante con la loro spiritualità. Raramente utilizzano dispositivi inaffidabili come balestre per spingere i loro rampini su pareti rocciose o mentre sono in volo, basandosi invece su una semplice corda robusta e l'abilità del loro braccio. Una corda agganciata è anche un simbolo sociale e sacro per i kor, che rappresenta la loro connessione gli uni agli altri e al mondo che li circonda. "I draghetti colpirono Rifugio Scosceso all'imbrunire. Mimetizzati nel cielo in tempesta, gli esploratori non li videro arrivare e non poterono dare l'allarme finché non fu troppo tardi. Metà dei nostri velalianti precipitarono nel fiume nell'assalto iniziale. Ci siamo arrampicati sulle corde tese nella distesa, come una linea di rasoio sulla gola del toro, pronto a tagliarli la testa. Ma gli esperti uncinati sono stati i veri eroi di questa battaglia. Senza paura sul bordo del rifugio, hanno agganciato i draghetti madre, in modo che i cuccioli, spaventati, abbandonassero la battaglia. Come sempre benediciamo Kamsa per le linee che ci legano." - Rana Nubila, pescatrice volante kor 'Tritoni' La gran parte dei tritoni vivono a Tazeem, ma possono essere trovati in ogni continente di Zendikar. Anche se i tritoni nascono in acqua, si sono adattati alla vita sulla terra. Curiosi, riflessivi e analitici, i tritoni sono esploratori naturali. Tendono ad essere più solitari rispetto alle altre razze e non costruiscono grandi comunità. Ma anche i tritoni che trascorrono la maggior parte del loro tempo in esplorazione si stabiliscono in una casa, un posto in cui tornare prima di partire di nuovo. Gestito dai tritoni, il faro di Portale Marino è il centro di apprendimento per gli esploratori di tutte le razze. Una biblioteca piena di pergamene, mappe e scritti sulle civiltà perdute, si tratta del luogo in cui sono raccolte tutte le conoscenze su Zendikar. "Siamo l'unica razza che sente i movimenti del Torbido attraverso la terra. Solo i tritoni possono calmare questa forza selvaggia e far in modo che rimanga tale. Ma è dei miei consanguinei l'errore e la fonte di tale potere. Loro hanno fede in Em del cielo o in Ula del mare. Io so che la mia forza è in Cosi, il truffatore. - Noyan Dar, mitigatore di Tazeem" 'Goblin' I goblin prosperano in Akoum, Murasa e Ondu così come nella maggior parte degli insediamenti e avamposti. Anche se ci sono numerose tribù, le tribù di Tuktuk e Grotag vantano i cunicoli più grandi. Gran parte della vita di un goblin è dedicata alla ricerca e al saccheggio di rovine. I goblin scelgono i capitribù in base alla loro produttività. Il goblin che comanda è quello che è riuscito a recuperare l'oggetto più interessante o potente da una rovina. Ad Affa, l'insediamento principale di Akoum, molti goblin operano come guide o scovatrappole. Normalmente aiutano a trovare qualcosa di valore, fanno scattare una trappola intenzionalmente, rubare l'oggetto e scappare. 'Elfi' Bala Ged è la patria degli elfi Joraga e della planeswalker Nissa Revane. Gli elfi Joraga hanno poco rispetto per qualsiasi altra razza o anche altri elfi. Vedono la sopravvivenza della loro nazione come la cosa più importante e custodiscono gelosamente le loro tradizioni. Molti stranieri vedono i loro caln nomadi come bande di assassini, ma c'è una cultura complessa dietro la loro aggressività. Dopo essersi divisi dai Joraga, gli elfi Tajuru si stabilirono a Murasa e Tazeem. Un gran numero di Joraga hanno costruito la propria case sugli alberi torreggianti della foresta di Oran-Rief, dove si trovano villaggi sospesi sulle cime degli alberi. I Tajuru si dice siano le migliori guide di Zendikar. Usando le loro tecnice esperte per arrampicarsi, gli elfi spaziano senza paura tra rami e pareti rocciose. Bala Ged e gli Elfi 'Bala Ged' Il continente di Bala Ged è separato da quello di Guul Draz da miglie di grandi paludi, sembra bloccato nel tempo, un ritorno al passato primordiale per il modo in cui Zendikar protrebbe essere stato eoni fa. Umidità, aria fedita, una fitta vegetazione, paludi di alghe soffocanti, e muffa che copre i boschetti- questi sono gli elementi che definiscono Bala Ged. Il continente è anche la casa dei Surrakar, una razza umanoide di rettili sulla cuspide della sensibilità. Pochi umanoidi "civili" chiamano questo posto casa. Guum Wilds La densa giungla umida che copre gran parte di Bala Ged è conosciuta come Guum Wilds. Questa giungla vanta la più grande varietà di piante carnivore e velenose su Zendikar. La flora della Guum Wilds rivaleggia con quella titanica degli alberi-Jaddi di Murasa, avvolgono ogni superficie in un continuo, strisciare tentacolare. Caverne dei Surrakar Nel profondo delle Gulm Wilds può essere trovato una chiazza di petrolio, viscidi affioramenti calcarei di roccia punteggiati da bocche di caverne. Qui si trovano i nidi dei surrakar, mai troppo lontani dalle loro caverne o dalle loro paludi. Sono molto territoriali e gruppi di spidizione anche coraggiosi sanno di dovere stare alla larga dalle collinette di calcare. Ci sono voci di sistemi di gallerie profonde sotto Bala Ged che i surrakar utilizzano per la deposizione delle uova, ma queste voci non sono confermate. Baia Bojuka Questa entrata paludosa si trova ai margini delle Guum Wilds, protetta dalle onde e da migliaia di alberi che si trovano tra essa e l'oceano. Alimentata dal fiume Umung e diverse cascate che scendono giù per le scogliere circostanti, la Baia Bojuka è una palude acquitrinosa di vaste proporzioni. Il fiume Umung scorre lentamente attraverso la Baia, ma fornisce un passaggio netto e profondo per le barche che vanno e provengono dalle Guum Wilds. Coloro che passano attraverso Baia Bojuka devono essere pronti a corrompere o respingere i troll selvaggi che vi risiedono. Fortunatamente la tribù Grotag dei goblin che vi risiedono negli alberi sono in grado di fornire assistenza a questo proposito, ammesso che siano a loro volta adeguatamente corrotti o intimiditi. Fiume Umung Il fiume Umung scende fino ai livelli del mare e scorre attraverso Bala Ged. Una volta che gli esploratori superano i pericoli della Baia Bojuka, raggiungere l'interno di Bala Ged è una questione di lenti progressi contro la corrente o su le molte rapide a ogni "passo". Piccoli villaggi di esseri umani ed elfi Joraga si possono trovare lungo l'Umung per aiutare in particolare i viaggiatori in alcuni punti. Valle Aggrovigliata La Valle Aggrovigliata è una catena di valli e giungle interconesse che corrono tra ripide colline che increspano tutta la parte meridionale di Bala Ged. I clan degli elfi Joraga costruiscono le loro case nelle valli insieme ad alcuni cacciatori umani. Le giungle della Valle sono paludi contorte piene di pericolose piante e predatori bestiali, ma i Joraga hanno reso alcune zona relativamente sicure per la coltivazione usando una barriera di piante difensiva attorno ai loro percorsi o villaggi. Anche gli elfi evitano le colline dove si trovano dei funghi-soffocanti, consapevoli che sono letali. Viaggiando così in alto si espone ai venti imprevedibili della regine e a cacciatori mortali volanti, come la Gomozoa. Rovosangue I Rovosangue sono delle viti carnivore che reagiscono al movimento intorno a asso. Se le viti interagiscono con il sangue di una creatura, le spine perforano il corpo e conducono il sangue direttamente alle radici della pianta. Le vittime guardano con orrore come le venature bianche sulle vite si scuriscono fino a diventare cremisi con il sangue che scorre attraverso di loro. Gli elfi Joraga della Valle Aggrovigliata hanno imparato a coltivarli e a dirigere il Rovosangue in modo da poterlo utilizzare come barriera contro le minacce esterne. Di norma, viene controllato perchè può causare disturbi regolari nelle vigne scagliando oggetti sui lati dove vogliono che le piante crescono e alimentando i rovi piccolo (e meno piccoli) creature. Fungo Tagliente Il Fungo tagliente è una pianta pericolosa che si trova nella giungla di Bala Ged. Una varietà di funghi che assomigliano a quelli normali, ma che nasconde delle lame a forma di spine sotto il cappello. I funghi taglienti hanno rilevatori sensoriali primitivi che li avvisano della variazione della temperatura e del movimento. Quando ciò si verifica in concomitanta (come quando una creatura a sangue caldo o freddo vengono portate nelle vicinanze) il Fungo Tagliente apre i suoi strati e scatena uno spruzzo di spine-lame. Le spine portano una tossina che influenza la mente e che provoca il delirio, la passività, e alla fine, la crescita dei parassiti. Nel corso del tempo, delle escrerescenze coprono la vittima, uccidendo l'ospite e permettendo a una nuova colonia di Fungo Tagliente di crescere. 'Elfi' Gli elfi sono naturalmente una razza adattiiva e se la cavano meglio di molti altri su Zendikar. Essi sono la razza più diffusa del continente di Murasa e hanno una forte presenza in altre regioni come Bala Ged. Abitano principalmente villaggi sospesi sulle cime degli alberi, la costruzione di piccoli villaggi nelle giungle intricate attraverso le pianure strette dell'interno collinare. Altri elfi usano la loro cultura di vivere la vita fuori sul lembo di risiedere in abitazioni rupestri e sbalzo contro pareti rocciose. Coraggio Gli elfi di Zendikar sono acquirenti del rischio per la natura. "Chi non risica, non rosica" è un sentimento che gli elfi avrebbero approvato. Non sono soliti temerari, ma i loro stili di vita li hanno resi quasi senza paura di fronte al pericolo. Usano questa chiarezza di pensiero durante la briga di prendere dei rischi calcolati, spesso sorprendendo altre razze con i risultati. Preparazione Per gli elfi, sopravvivere e prosperare sono profondamente interdipendenti, e si può vedere questa visione del mondo della loro vita quotidiana. A un elfo manca raramente l'attrezzatura per tutta l'operazione che potrebbe sorgere durante il giorno, che si tratti di disperdere una infestazione di lumache o scalare una rupe. Quello che a un elfo manca con la preparazione, si compensa con l'improvvisazione e la rapidità di pensiero. Non è una sorpresa che gli elfi sono apprezzati dai viandanti come guidi indipendentemente dal terreno o dalla conoscenza di esso. L'uso di zip-linee e le tecniche di esperti di arrampicata, gli elfi spaziano senza paura il divario tra rami o pareti rocciose. In effetti alcuni dei percorsi filiali che gli elfi prendono sono impraticabili, senza la loro guida e le competenze, in quanto spesso saltano violazioni o salgono su sentieri nascosti. Naturalmente, di beneficiare di abilità e saggezza degli elfi un potenziale datore di lavoro deve essere abbastanza veloce per tenere il passo. Gi elfi sono noti per pensare la propria sopravvivenza prima e si attendono che gli altri facciano lo stesso. Pragmatismo spirituale Cosa c'è di notevole sulla religione elfica è la mancanza di essa, anche di fronte a molti fenomeni inspiegabili su Zendikar, gli elfi sanno che esistono i fantasmi e gli spiriti e possono influenzare il mondo materiale. Ma non attribuiscono alcun significato trascendente a questo fatto. Sanno del Torbido, ma per loro è semplicemente il modo di cose. Se gli elfi hanno una religione è di associare la stranezza e la letalità di Zendikar con una senzazione di dilatazione del tempo, sia nelle direzioni espansive e contratte- proprio la lunga vita degli elfi fanno sembrare naturale che le generazioni passate dovrebbero vivere in mezzo a noi (anche se in forma spettrale) e che la terra stessa deve cambiare di volta in volta (anche in un solo giorno). Organizzazione Gli elfi hanno piccoli clan del villaggio che incudono a tutti il permesso di vivere nel villaggio. La leadership è decentrata e comunitaria, anche se quelli con una combinazione di età e le competenze rilevanti associati a una determinata decisione tendono a prendere l'iniziativa. In insediamenti di razza mista, gli elfi non sono spesso introdotti nel clan o diventano di fatto membri, ma tendono ad essere incoraggiati delicatamente a vivere alla periferia del villaggio. Nel complesso, le organizzazioni sociali elfiche riflette il loro alto grado di autosufficienza. Gli individui sono tenuti a prendersi cura prima dei propri bisogni, poi delle loro famiglie, e, infine del clan in generale. La maggior parte dei clan fanno parte di una delle tre principali nazioni elfiche (anche se "nazioni" è usato liberamente qui, più per riferirsi alle popolazioni regionali che a qualsiasi struttura coerente). I clan si comportano come individui, con portavoci dei clan che si concentrano prima su ciò che è meglio per le loro famiglie e dei clan vicini o alleati durante il loro tentativo di bilanciare le loro esigenze con quelle di altri clan. Questa attenzione egocentrica può portare a divisioni all'interno delle nazioni, ma la propensione ad assumere rischi elfici sorprendenti spesso causa ai clan di dare il loro sostegno alla nazione nei momenti cruciali. 'Nazione Tajuru' La nazione Tajuru è la più grande delle tre nazioni principali, contando tra i suoi numerosi centinai di clan lontano attraverso Murasa e altri luoghi di Zendikar. I Tajuru sono più aperti con le persone di altre razze, che le loro competenze e le prospettive come preziosi nuovi strumenti per la sopravvivenza. Gli elfi Tajuru sono anche i più aperti a nuovi stili di vita, che si tratti di vivere in una cittadella di montagna o in case nelle pianure erbose. I Tajuru sono famosi per la loro abilità apparentemente innata con gli strumenti e il loro utilizzo. Molte delle tecnologie del greggio, ma funzionali che consentono la sopravvivenza in luoghi estremi (deltaplani, ponti di corda, trasporto pulleggiato, e cosi via) sono il risultato di innovazioni Tajuru. Infatti, le "strade" di Kazandu, il percorso di passaggio attraverso la Baia Sunder, e altre vie simili "civilizzate" in tutta Zendikar sono state create e vengono mantenute dai numerosi clan Tajuru lungo la loro lunghezza. I clan Tajuru devono la loro fedeltà alla portavoce Sutina che governa dal suo palazzo sulle scogliere della Baia Sunder. Un edificio fatiscente di antica origine che si stringe a prua di un enorme e spinoso albero che è stato tolto dalla terra e minaccia di cadere nell'oceano. La portavoce Sutina è spesso vista sulle scogliere della Baia Sunder quando la mostruosa marea alterata da Lorthos fa la sua ascesa distruttiva verso la superficie. Se c'è una connessione tra lei e la bestia nessuno lo sà, nemmeno tra i più stretti consiglieri di Sutina. Le schegge di Kazandu Gli elfi di Kazandu si sono separati dalla nazione e non riconoscono Sutina come loro portavoce. Essi credono che la loro vita tra i canyon Kazandu, giù nelle ombre create da innumerevoli alberi-Jaddi, rende la loro visione del mondo inconciliabile con quella degli elfi della nazione Tajuru. 'Nazione Mul Daya' Questa nazione segreta degli elfi hanno una portavoce insolita, Hazzan, un'antica elfa che segue le indicazioni criptiche di un secolare fantasma elfo chiamato Obuun. Hazzan rivendica il trono di legno intrecciato di vigne e corteccia che il fantasma occupa. Ora la portavoce Hazzan siede sul trono per incanalare Obuun e guidare la nazione Mul Daya. Gli elfi di Mul Daya sono visti dagli altri elfi come una pervesione fanatica della cultura elfica. I Mul Daya sono i più propensi a servire come spie e assassini, sempre come espressione di Hazzan come base per i loro obiettivi. La sede del potere Mul Daya risiede nelle misteriose, mortali, giungle di Bala Ged. Lì, nelle sue umide, terre selvagge, brulicanti, Hazzan detiene tribunali per la sua gente, la consegna dei messaggi criptici che riceve dallo spirito. Questa nazione ha una relazione con gli spiriti dei loro antenati elfi che la contraddistingue. Per i Mul Daya, il mondo degli spiriti e il regno dei mortali non sono diversi a parte la loro tangibilità. Hazzan è semplicemente più in sintonia con i fantasmi. La morte e gli spiriti dei morti sono tanto una parte della loro vita, come il mondo naturale. Questo non è macabro per gli elfi; lo vedono come la vista più vera del sistema naturale. Gli elfi di Mul Daya possono essere riconosciuti dalle pittura o i tatuaggi sulle loro fronti. Molti Mul Daya decorano la loro pelle con un motivo di vite avvolgenti e utilizzano strani veleni e acidi ottenuti a caro prezzo da strane creature e piante nelle profondità di Bala Ged e Kazandu. Il meglio dei guerrieri Mul Daya sono noti come "fantasmi di vite" per il loro silenzio durante la loro entrata e fare la battaglia. Questi elfi mimetici, si nascondono, usano il veleno e posizionano trappole. Portavoce di Mul Daya La portavoce utilizza le arti della necromanzia per comunicare con Obuun, il sempre vivo. Per fare ciò la portavoce esegue un rituale e beve un veleno che lo uccide. Poi, una volta morto, il corpo si alza e comunica le parole lontane di Obuun. Successivamente la portavoce non morta esegue un rituale che ridà la vita alle sue membra. 'Nazione Joraga' Gli elfi della nazione Joraga sono imperiosi e hanno poco rispetto per qualsiasi altra razza di Zendikar, o per altri elfi. Vedono la sopravvivenza della loro nazione come più importante, e vedono l'influenza degli altri come una debolezza e custodiscono gelosamente le loro tradizioni. I Joraga evitano le merci e le abitudini degli altri, anche evitando i percorsi tracciati dai Tajuru quando possibile. Molti vedono i loro clan nomadi come poco più che bande di assassini, ma una cultura complessa si nasconde dietro la loro facciata aggressiva. Gli elfi della tribù Joraga onorano il potere druidico e la prestazione fisica, e la loro società mescola queste attività in una sola tradizione di misticismo della giungla. La tribù Joraga è più liberamente organizzata rispetto alla maggior parte a causa dei frequenti movimenti del clan. I clan seguono varie bestie di Zendikar nelle loro migrazioni o modelli di caccia, con i singoli clan che si dedicano ad una particolare creatura e incorporano i suoi attributi nelle loro arti marziali e di incantatori. Il nucleo di Joraga è il misticismo che lega le loro famiglie insieme, dando loro un terreno comune e rispetto reciproco. Tutti i clan onorano Nen, un antico elfo che abita nella foresta e non offre nessun comando, ma quando è richiesta la sua saggezza, egli invia messaggi in forma di messaggeri bestiali. Guul Draz Guul Draz è un continente umido, con giungle e corsi d'acqua e vaste paludi e lagune aggrovigliate. Guul Draz ospita più siti di rovine di altri continenti, ed è pieno di creature velenose e di malattie. Nonostante il senso generale di degrado, e la natura presentimento delle rovine che sporgono fuori dalle paludi, Guul Draz ha una cultura fiorente. I tritoni si muovono liberamente lungo i fiumi che sono le migliori strade di Guul Draz. Il terreno è coperto di alberi e radici, ma l'acqua è facilmente attraversabile su chiatte, o sotto la superficie. Gli esseri umani hanno scavato diversi insiedamenti lungo i bordi del continente è possono essere trovati che vivono in piccoli villaggi lungo tutte le principali vie d'acqua e esercitano un'attività commerciale sul fiume, che è molto redditizia, nonostante i grandi rischi. Gli esseri umani e i tritoni fanno grandi affari sulle acque, e al centro di tutto, i vampiri prosperano. Questa è la terra dei vampiri. Mentre negli altri continenti i vampiri tendono a vivere con discrezione tra le altre creature viventi, a Guul Draz vivono apertamente. Sono pericolosi, a volte girano tra i tritoni e gli esseri umani che vivono in mezzo a loro, a volte si infiltrano e si nutrono su tritoni e umani che tendono a vivere separatamente. Nonostante questo, Guul Draz ha un numero significativo di visitatori. Anche se vi sono rischi tra i vampiri, c'è anche la promessa di un potere oscuro e di ricchezza. 'Malakir' Malakir è la città più sviluppata su Zendikar, anche se ancora piccola e semplice rispetto alle metropoli su altri piani. E' costruita tra le paludose terre vicino a una rovina enorme nota come la Cisterna di Hagra. Ha una reputazione di dissolutezza e di decadenza, come si conviene ai modi edonistici dei vampiri. La città è divisa in cinque distretti, ognuno prende il nome dalla famiglia di vampiri che lo controlla: *Distretto Nirkana è costruito sull'acqua è può essere percorso solo attraverso i canali che si snodano tra gli edifici decrepiti. Il lignaggio Nirkana sono assassini noti, tra cui i famosi straziatori che sono temuti dai vampiri e dai non vampiri allo stesso modo. *Distretto Kalastria si trova nel punto più alto della città e non dipende da dighe e argini per rimanere asciutto. E' la più antica, parte più ricca della città. I Kalastria sono la famiglia più ricca, e si riferiscono a se stessi come nobili. *Distretto Emevera si trova nel punto più basso della città, ma è ben protetto da gigantesche dighe di pietra costruite dalla famiglia Emevera. *Distretto Urnaav è un mix di strade lastricate in pietra e stretti canali, si trova tra il punto basso del Distretto Emevera e le alture del Distretto Kalastria. *Distretto Ghet è al momento impoverito. La famiglia Ghet ha subito una grave battuta d'arresto nella lotta politica che ha portato gli Emevera a deviare l'acqua intorno alle loro dighe e inondando il Distretto Ghet. I Ghet hanno costruito dighe temporanee, ma ormai il danno per la loro partecipazione è stato significativo. La città libera di Nimana Una città costiera costruita dagli esseri umani, la città è gratuitamente ironicamente chiamata, perchè è il principale porto dove gli schiavisti arrivano a vendere i loro prodotti. Gli abitanti più incalliti di Guul Draz, per lo più vampiri ma anche membri di altre razze, acquistano schiavi in lotti enormi per lavorare nei loro settori, e nel caso dei vampiri, per fornire nuovo cibo e sport. Allo stesso modo Nimana è il principale centro di esportazione per i prodotti mercantili di Guul Draz che vengono inviati ad altre terre per il commercio. Come tale, ogni vampiro che si sta dirigendo per infiltrarsi verso nel resto del mondo passa attraverso Nimana. La famiglia Ghet ha utilizzato la loro alleanza per ottenere l'accesso all'apparato decisionale interno di NImana e sta convertendo membri influenti della città per la loro causa. Il loro piano è quello di assumere finalmente il controllo assoluto della città e integrarla nei loro domini, aumentando il proprio prestigio e potere. Pelakka Karst Una vasta zona di calanchi calcarei, Pelakka Karst è in realtà resti frantumati di un sistema di filtrazione che ha alimentato le acque intorno alla Cisterna di Hagra, una struttura antica, vasta e misteriosa in proposito. Una zona cosi insidiosa da navigare che anche i tritoni preferiscono percorrere lunghe distanze per evitare di attraversarlo. Pelakka Karst è la patria di alcuni dei più grandi predatori dei fiumi di tutta Zendikar. Gli esseri umani a volte si avventurano attraverso, per lo più banditi che rischiano i pericoli per evitare le pattuglie del fiume, ma pochi sopravvivono alle correnti alle correnti imprevedibili e ai vasti vortici che si possono formare in modo imprevisto. Inoltre gran parte di Pelakka Karst si sposta regolarmente e, alcune delle grotte sono in realtà bocche mostruose. Un viaggio lungo il canale sbagliato e si può ritrovare se stessi ridotti in pasta dalle pareti in rapido movimento. Sudiciume dirompente una forma inversa, un sudiciume dirompente è una massiccia eruzione oleosa di fanghi tossici e neri che scoppia dalla terra in modo imprevisto. A Guul Draz ci sono macchie di terra che sembrano solide, ma in realtà sono una crosta sottile sopra un tumulo di rifiuti compressi. Il minimo dei danni alla crosta può permettere al tumulo di esplodere dal suolo, causato da qualunque sia stato così sfortunato da passarci sopra. Gli scoppi del sudiciume sono altamente tossici, sia fisicamente che magicamente. Possono avvelenare e uccidere tutto ciò che inghiottisce, o peggio ancora mutarlo, generando una bestia di sporcizia. Palude Hanging La Palude Hanging si trova a nord della Cisterna di Hagra, sede di diverse tribù di umani. La Palude Hanging è una trappola gigante, con venti miglia di diametro, e sospesa sopra di essa vi è un arco scintillante di macchie d'acqua collegate da radici e piante rampicanti, l'intera massa molliccia al terreno sottostante. La Palude Hanging è un labirinto di galleggianti globuli d'acqua, e una volta entrati al suo interno serve una guida esperta per trovare la via di uscita. A causa degli effetti permanenti del Torbido, la palude è in continuo movimento, le viti si torcono e si avvolgono e i corsi d'acqua scorrono da una direzione all'altra. Questo movimento costante significa che il percorso usato dagli avventurieri potrebbe non esserci al loro passaggio. La via di uscita è sempre in movimento e in cambiamento. La Palude Hanging è piena di predatori che utilizzano il terreno per mascherare la propria presenza alla loro preda. Anfibi e insetti giganti abbondano, mescolandosi fluidamente con le viti e i rampicanti che compongono il terreno "solido". Molti sono piccoli per essere una minaccia per le creature intelligenti, cacciano prede più piccole, ma la palude ospita anche il mortale serpente di Guul Draz, che è più che felice di consumare una preda a misura d'uomo o una preda più grande. 'Vampiri' I vampiri di Zendikar si nutrono delle energie nel sangue delle creature, energie che sono particolarmente forti nei momenti di terrore e di dolore. La loro pelle si sente fredda al tatto e, sono consumati da passioni oscure e dalla sete di sangue. La durata media della vita dei vampiri e di circa 200 anni. I vampiri si vestono con indumenti di pelle, decorate con la seta e nastri. Spesso decorano la loro pelle con vernici a base di sangue e minerali. Da mpòtp tempo hanno adottato stili quasi aristocratici nei loro costumi. Dal momento che non sono esseri a sangue caldo non soffrono alcun disagio nell'indossare abiti pesanti anche con l'aria fetida di Guul Draz. Gli insediamenti dei vampiri sono forse i luoghi più coltivati di Zendikar. Molto valore per i vampiri è arte, i rituali e anche il teatro primitivo, e il loro senso di ornamenti macrabi ha un fascino oscuro anche per alcuni non-vampiri (anche se le altre razze tendono ad ammirare da lontano). Ognuna delle potenti famiglie di vampiri è sotto il dominio di un diverso Capo Sanguinario, e ogni visitatore delle loro terre è ben consigliato di avere la protezione e il patrocinio di una famiglia, soprattutto se intendono vivere tra i vampiri. Capi Sanguinari I capi sanguinari sono antichi vampiri, i progenitori della loro razza. Essi tendono verso la follia nevrotica, anche se una manciata potrebbe essere considerata buona, relativamente parlando. I vampiri sono generati dai capi sanguinari e i gusti e le passioni di ogni capo sanguinario tende ad essere impresso nei vampiri che lui o lei crea. Quando un capo sanguinario drena abbastanza sangue da una creatura senziente, essa si trasforma in un nullo, non in un vero vampiro. Nulli I nulli vampiri sono schiavi senza volto, una specie di zombie ad alta velocità. Sono facilmente comandati da altri vampiri, ma se vengono lasciati senza ordini caccieranno e uccideranno qualunque cosa vivente che riescono a trovare. Quando un vampiro drena completamente il sangue di una creatura senza distruggere il guscio (un problema comune per il vampiro più violento e sadico), un nullo vampiro viene creato dal corpo. La vittima appassisce in una forma scarna, la sua pelle diventa completamente pallida, e le sue caratteristiche facciali svaniscono fatta eccezione per la bocca, lasciando il suo volto un ovoidale liscio con i denti. Megalomani vampiri cattivi portano eserciti di nulli, che li utilizzano per seminare il terrore. Ondu Ondu è un continente che si trova nel quadrante sud-ovest di Zendikar che si protende nel mare Silundi. Il continente mostra segni di influenza di antiche civiltà, ma è la natura che domina qui, tale da prevalere sui piccoli insediamenti di umani, kor, goblin e tritoni. Verticalità La geografia di Ondu si sente quasi verticale. Le precarie Trincee di Makindi, gli alberi di Legnotorto, le profondità della Cripta di Agadeem e le spedizioni, tutto contribuisce alla strana sensazione che viaggiare a Ondu e come perpendicolare all'orizzonte, piuttosto che verso di esso. Isole di Ondu La regione di Ondu è composta da una massa centrale e le tre maggiori isole al largo delle sue coste: la grande, isola meridionale di Agadeem, la più piccola, e temperata Beyeen e la piccola divisa dal mare, Jwar. 'Legnotorto, la foresta serpentina' Alberi di Legnotorto Solo le creature selvagge e coraggiose risiedono a Legnotorto, una vasta foresta temperata sulla terraferma di Ondu. I famosi alberi dai rami contorti di Legnotorto crescono ad altezze inpressionanti, tracciando cerchi pigri nel cielo e forniscono l'ispirazione per il nome del bosco. Nei decenni e nei secoli, gli alberi si piegano e si torcono intorno a picchi invisibili di mana come un rampicante intorno a un palo. Il mana alimenta e rafforza gli alberi, e li spinge a sempre maggiori altezze. Tuttavia, le punte di mana non forniscono alcun supporto fisico, e così le loro strutture scricchiolano costantemente quando i tronchi ondeggiano. Questo scricchiolio ha ispirato storie di un linguaggio segreto noto solo agli alberi, che gli sciamani umani e i druidi chiamano UkSil. Molti sono stati conosciuti per avventurarsi a Legnotorto nella speranza di imparare questa lingua sacra, credendo che essa sia la chiave per la profonda saggezza e la tradizione di Legnotorto. Natura Legnotorto supporta un serraglio di creature pericolose. Il predatore all'apice qui è il baloth, un muscoloso, cacciatore onnivoro con gli artigli che gli permettono di scalare i tronchi a spirale. I baloth territoriali in cerca di prede sono noti per saltare da un albero all'altro con agilità sorprendente, e le loro mascelle possono tagliare attraverso l'osso. Tuttavia il dominante della fauna di Legnotorto è il serpente, che riempie i ruoli predatori di tutta la scala della foresta. Da piccoli serpenti sugli alberi a cobra massicci, da quelli innocui a quelli dal letale veleno, dal mondano al mana-infuso, i serpenti si contorcono e cacciano in tutta la foresta. Alcuni elfi credono che la forma del serpente sia un simbolo di mana per sè, a spirale intorno alle linee di mana, proprio come gli alberi, e seguono i loro movimenti per rivelare i modelli del flusso di mana. Rifugio di Pellegrigia Rifugio di Pellegrigia è un piccolo insediamento di druidi, cacciatori e pionieri che si trova sui bordi esterni di Legnotorto. Il suo nome deriva dalle tende fatte dalla pelle di lana grigia dei fecoceri di Legnotorto, anche se molti materiali diversi sono usati per l'accampamento. Gli esploratori si avventurano fuori dal Rifugio di Pellegrigia a Legnotorto per cercare i nodi di mana per raccogliere dagli antichi, alberi scriocchiolanti, e hanno sviluppato un modo per temporaneamente "domare" e memorizzare piccoli, quantità stabili di mana primordiale. Questi pacchi di mana attirano l'interesse delle spedizioni. 'Le Trincee di Makindi' Il continente di Ondu è attraversato da un labirinto di canyon con alte mura chiamato Trincee di Makindi. I canyon scendono a centinaia di metri, un pò terminano verso i fiumi, altri invece terminano sulla nuda roccia. I venti di mana si alimentano e ululano attraverso i canyon a intervalli dispari, il che rende importante per gli scalatori e costruttiori fissare per bene i loro strumenti e con attenzione sulle pareti rocciose. Scogliere abitate Le pareti del canyon sostengono un ecosistema sorprendente. Uccelli, rettili, e anche umanoidi, come nidi di goblin e kor sulle superfici ripide delle Trincee. I giganti scalano le pareti alla ricerca di animali croccanti da mangiare, ed enormi ragni costruiscono botole per intrappolare volatili e scalatori. Fiumi furiosi I viaggiatori di solito viaggiano lungo i bordi della scogliera su sentieri con i carri, ma un modo molto più veloce e pericoloso per e viaggiare sui fiumi. In rapido movimento, molti fiumi scorrono attraverso diversi punti delle Trincee di Makindi. Picchi Vacillanti In tutto il canyon gli altopiani delle Trincee di Makindi sono massi famosi arroccati in posizioni improbabili, precari, che sfidano la gravità. Per questo motivo vengono chiamati Picchi Vacillanti, anche se non sono stati visti muoversi. I cambiamenti storici della gravità volubile di Zendikar può aver causato lo spostamento di queste rocce nelle loro posizioni attuali, ma alcuni credono che essi siano trappole deliberate per attirare e poi schiacciare i passanti curiosi. Alcuni maghi studiano le loro posizioni, credendo che formano il modello di una mappa che potrebbe avere un significato più profondo della regione. 'Prigione di Omnath' Tra i luoghi mitici di Ondu, nessuno è circondato da più controversie di quello della Prigione di Omnath. Omnath era presumibilmente una manifestazione divina del mana feroce di Zendikar, un essere che si può trovare in qualche incarnazione in molti miti della creazione del piano. Alcuni chiamano Omnath il "cuore vacillante", l'origine del mana primorfdiale che fluisce in tutta Zendikar. Nonostante l'incertezza relativa alla sua effettiva esistenza, un sito molto noto di Ondu è stato nominato Prigione di Omnath. Cerchio vincolante Se si viaggia in cima a Ondu attraverso la fitta foresta a forma di corona, e in un fango torbido del cuore del boschetto dove le ombre si muovono e si torcono, si può trovare il cerchio vincolante che circonda l'ingresso della Prigione di Omnath. Un complesso sistema di strani globulari palude, di edri di pietra e ossa di animali, il cerchio crea una sensazione strana a chi vi si accosta. L'effetto scoraggia gli esseri viventi ad avvicinarsi al centro del cerchio, dove una fossa enorme porta in profondità nel terreno, quindi, pochi viaggiatori si avvicinano per provare ad aprirlo. Coloro che si sono avvicinati sono morti ai picchi distruttivi di potere che sbraitano dal cerchio. Scala spirituale Secondo alcuni, la fossa nel centro conduce nella scala spirituale, una lunga scala a chiocciola che scende nelle viscere del mondo. La scala collega il mondo della superficie relativamente razionale con un ribollente, vuoto surreale di sotto, il luogo in cui Omnath, un essere composto di mana, è per sempre imprigionato. Rituale delle luci Pellegrini provengono da tutta Zendikar e viaggiano alla Prigione di Omnath in periodi semestrali per eseguire il Rituale delle luci, una cerimonia progettata per proteggere il mondo dal rilascio di Omnath. A loro avviso, Omnath è un malevole, caotica, forza primordiale, e la sua liberazione rappresenterebbe la distruzione della maggior parte delle forme di vita. Essi circondano il luogo con settantasette candele e poi pregano con preghiere simili a canzoni, nella convinzione che rafforzano le "pareti" magiche che compongono la Prigione. 'Jwar, l'isola dei segreti' Vicino alla costa meridionale del continente di Ondu c'è l'isola di Jwar. Jwar è in gran parte inesplorata dagli esploratori a causa delle correnti vorticose del Mar Silundi e dei serpenti di mare territoriali che costantemente la circondano, ma gli archeomanti sostengono che una magia di grande valore sia nascosta lì. Un raggio di pura luce blu a volte può essere vista direttamente fuori dall'isola, ciò causa strane voci sul suo misterioso significato. Faduun Enormi, teste di granito dall'aspetto alieno note come faduun si trovano tutto intorno all'isola di Jwar, molti dei quali a metà sepolti nella terra. i faduum irradiano una forte magia, ma il loro scopo e la loro storia sono sconosciuti. Alcuni sostengono di aver sentito parlare di loro in toni proibitivi, ma in una lingua sconosciuta agli studiosi moderni. Filo di Jwar Duranti alcune notti fredde, una striscia di luce bluastra si irradia verso il cielo nel centro di Jwar, il fenomeno ha origine da una profonda fossa d'acqua di mare pieno sull'isola, e attira creature volanti come draghetti e persino draghi. Alcune tribò kor lo chiamano il filo perchè ipotizzano che sia il filo spirituale che collega Zendikar verso l'aldilà, anche se alcuni tritoni dicono che la sua magia porti sfortuna, vietando alla loro razza di guardare verso essa. I planeswalker riconoscono il filo come una potente manifestazione di energia d'etere, ma non sono riusciti a determinare la sua funzione. I morti in fuga Alcuni pellegrini compiono viaggi pericolosi su Jwar al fine di seppellire i loro morti sull'isola. I corpi sepolti nel terreno di Jwar, si innaffiano come le piante e scompaiono completamente, ossa comprese. Non si sa cosa provochi questo fenomeno o dove vadano i cadaveri. Alcuni credono che questi sacrifici dei morti alla natura aiuti a pacificare le forze della natura di Zendikar. 'Beyeen, la corona di Talib' La corona del dio L'sola di Beyeen è in realtà una serie di piccole masse vulcaniche collegate da ponti di vegetazione. Un anello frastaglianti, piccoli vulcani salgono dal centro dell'isola, assomigliando alla corona di un monarca. I kor la chiamano corona di Talib, come il loro dio della terra. La corona è sede di una serie di vulcani, tra cui Valakut, il pinnacolo fuso, il più grande e attivo dei vulcani della corona. Montagne "pistone" ''' Altri, dirupi più piccoli di Beyeen mostrano segni antichi, forze drammatiche. Una potente geomanzia una volta ha costretto le cime dei monti, causando loro di librarsi periodicamente a mezz'aria sopra le masse scoscese di sotto, per poi stabilirsi di nuovo. Questi effetti tettonici sono diventati da allora superati dalle feroci energie di mana della catena vulcanica, e ora queste montagne "pistone" volano su per poi abbattersi in modo imprevedibile. E' visto come un segno di coraggio l'avventurarsi in questi picchi mobili alla ricerca di preziose reliquie o per attingere dal mana primordiale che si trova lì, ma molti sono morti cercando. '''Natura Beyeen è sede di potenti Wurm scavatori che banchettano con le capre di montagna, orchi, condor e goblin. Le valli della pianira di Beyeen sono una foresta pluviale temperata, che sostengono scimmie dal pelo nero, giaguari e tapiri screziati. Zulaport Una comunità transitoria di maghi, esploratori e artigiani di razze miste, vive sulla costa di Beyeen in una città chiamata Zulaport. L'economia di Zulaport si crede che sia controllata da un potente vampiro di nome Indorel, che utilizza una rete di goblin, umani e teppisti ogre per garantirsi un guadagno personale da tutti i commerci intorno all'isola. Boilbasin Vicino alla costa occidentale dell'isola di Beyeen si trova un gruppo di pozze di maree enormi che a gradini giù per il pendio di montagna verso il mare mescolandosi con sorgenti di acqua calda riscaldata geotermicamente dal basso, creando bacini che bolliscono con il vapore. Si dice che Boilbasin sia una delle mete preferite dai draghi, che utilizzano l'acqua bollente per pulire lo loro scaglie. 'Campi di edri di Agadeem' Reliquie mistiche La savana fangosa dell'isola di Agadeem detiene un vero e proprio cimitero di antichi edri di pietra, alcuni della dimensione di un pugno, altri della dimensione di piccoli edifici. Questo è in netto contrasto con Tazeem, i cui i campi di edri sono ancora in alto e sembrano essere legati al Torbido. Nel caso dei campi di edri di Agadeem, le pietre sono da tempo cadute e giagiono in parte sepolte nella terra, ma hanno ancora un effetto sul terreno. Strane leggi Anche se nessun edro sembra avere alcuna capacità magica esistente, l'effetto di centinaia o migliaia di loro può avere un effetto marcato. Le leggi della natura hanno ordito stranamente intoino ai campi di edri di Agadeem, causando fenomeni taumaturgici e gravitazionali bizzarre e imprevedibili. In una strana distorsione del Torbido, enormi dischi di pietra spinti dalla terra, ruotano a lungo, e poi si stabiliscono di nuovo in angoli dispari. Venti umidi si riuniscono in vortici annodati, formando sfere di aria elementale che racchiudono gruppi di edri galleggianti e creature volanti in trappola. Gli studiosi ipotizzano che la potenza dei campi di edri di Agadeem, se adeguatamente sfruttata, potrebbe essere sufficiente per compiere imprese quasi inimmaginabili di grandi magie, ma la condotta irregolare degli edri ha reso troppo pericolosa la sperimentazione su larga scala fino a ora. Kabira Una cominità di esseri umani e membri di altre razze ha accampamenti nei pressi dei campi di edri di Agadeem, alcuni studiano le rovine, altri cercano reliquie da saccheggiare e altri ancora considerano il luogo una zona di culto. L'influenza delle rovine vicine è evidnete nell'architettura di Kabira, che la imita e incorpora le forme e i glifi degli edri di pietra. Un tritone studioso-religioso di nome Viniva, ha creato qui una piccola accademia che sponsorizza le ricerche delle rovine degli edri e trasmette tutto ciò che impara a Portale Marino. Alcune delle recenti ricerche riguardano il modo in cui alcuni tipi di magia di guarigione, protezione e alcuni incantesimi di illusione rispondono meglio vicino agli edri. Altri hanno studiato l'arcchitettura degli edri, sostenendo che può effettivamente rappresentare un problema di sicurezza in profondità per gli abitanti di Kabira. Tre maschere Esploratori multipli hanno riferito testimonianze sul fenomeno delle tre maschere, immensi, galleggianti, volti mostruosi che appaiono in genere come trio. Che si tratti di un disturbo psichico, un miraggio, una trascendente esperienza spirituale o semplicemente una serie di frottole è oggetto di dibattito. Le descrizioni delle maschere variano, ma alcuni tritoni e studiosi kor si chiedono se potrebbero essere manifestazioni o visioni dei tre dei dei rispettivi pantheon. Cripta di Agadeem Immersa nei canyon sull'isola di Agadeem vi è la Cripta di Agadeem, un antro naturale trasformato in un luogo di sepoltura pesantemente intrappolante. La bocca della caverna è un enorme arco naturale fiaccheggiata da innumerevoli e piccoli edri incisi. La camera di ingresso è un antro dalle dimensioni di una cattedrale. E' sede di migliaia di pipistrelli e secondo alcuni anche da spiriti maligni. Il Cryptlock Sulla parete di fondo della cripta si trova un enorme scultura di pietra che funziona da blocco mistico, impedendo ai viaggiatori o esploratori di esplorare il resto della cripta. Gli archeologhi hanno concluso che la serratura si apre solo in rare occasioni durante la morte o poche ore prima dell'alba, e solo quando alcuni incantesimi sconosciuti vengono pronunciati. Tuttavia alcuni umani, goblin, kor e vampiri follo che si fanno chiamare vascelli, sostengono di aver viaggiato attraverso chilometri di tunnel, e affermano di aver parlato in una lingua perduta da tempo, una "lingua fantasma" che può essere trovata con i migliaia di cadaveri presenti lì. Essi sostengono di aver ottenuto una comunione che gli permette di conoscere eventi futuri, ma avvertono anche che la cripta è piena di cadaveri e di trappole e che i tunnel sono infestati da altri mali. Tazeem e i Tritoni Circonadato da appartamenti di calcite instabili e coperte di licheni, Tazeem è una combinazione pericolosa di foreste, un mare interno profondo, e un grande fiume di acqua-bianca che divide in due il continente. Alcune antiche rovine sono chiaramente visibili e sono state esplorate dagli abitanti di Tazeem. Altri rimangono nascosti e intatti, con misteriosi artefatti e forze in attesa di essere scoperte da intrepidi esploratori. 'Emeria, la rovina del cielo' Edri colossali soffocano il cielo sopra molte parti del continente. Le macerie oscurano la luce diretta del sole e blocchi delle precipitazioni naturali. Mentre la luce filtra attraverso le pietre, si muove nello spostare continuamente i modelli sul terreno, e gli oggetti hanno spesso ombre multiple dalla luce diffusa. Le pietre massicce girano perennemente e cadono attraverso il cielo; in costante movimento ancora vincolato da una forza invisibile che impedisce le pietre di muoversi oltre i bordi di Tazeem. Tazeem è la casa ancestrale dei tritoni, che credono che le macerie erano una volta un glorioso castello e sede del angelica Em , sovrana del regno del vento. Quando il castello venne distrutto in uno sconvolgimento catastrofico, l'incantesimo che lo proteggeva non venne completamente dissipato, ed i resti frantumanti rimasero nel cielo. Pietre del percorso I massicci edri sono coperti di rune e conservano proprietà magiche, anche quando cadono dal cielo e si rompono in frammenti. Le pietre del percorso sono l'equivalente di calamite, puntano sempre al centro diretto dei campo di edri, non importa in quale parte di Tazeem si trovano. Coloro che capiscono come orientarsi in base al campo di edri posso utilizzare le pietre del percorso per la navigazione. C'è una forte domanda di queste pietre del percorso, che di solito sono vendute a piccoli pezzi. Questi edri vengono tagliati fuori dai taglierini-commercianti, una delle professioni più pericolose di Tazeem (a causa del rischio di cadere, di essere schiacciati dalla collisione degli edri , o soccombere ad altri pericoli, più misteriosi). I commercianti sono spesso tritoni che setacciano la superficie di Tazeem per le pietre cadute, ma usano anche grande audacia ed esperienza per navigare nel regno di Em e recuperare pezzi di pietra che si trovano ancora in aria. 'Halimar, il mare interno' Halimar non è un mare naturale, circondato su tre lati da scogliere rocciose mentre il quarto lato è circondato da un antico cancello marino. La diga è alta cinquecento metri, con una torre cilindrica in pietra bianca (utilizzata come faro) che svetta un ulteriore trecentocinquanta metri. Collettivamente la diga e il faro sono conosciuti come Portale Marino, il più grande insediamento di Tazeem. Nessuno sa quando la diga venne costruita, ma tutti credono che Halimar sia un vecchio mare perchè è la patria di molte specie diverse di pesci dai colori diversi e vivaci. Enormi leviatani abitano nelle sue profondità. Halimar è molto profondo, circa 500 piedi di profondità in alcuni punti. Quando Halimar è placido, l'acqua è di un colore ceruleo frizzante ma quando il Torbido si muove attraverso l'acqua, onde bianche insidiose preannunciano l'arrivo di maremoti che si infrangono contro il cancello marino e le scogliere. Nonostante il mare tumiultuoso e le pericolose creature degli abissi, vi è un commercio sostanzioso tra Halimar e Umara. Il faro di Portale Marino La città di Portale Marino è la cosa più vicina a un centro di civiltà su Tazeem. La città si basa nominamente intorno alle case commerciali, con una casa centrale per fabbri, bottai, macellai e altre specializzazioni ancora. Lo spazio piatto nella parte superiore della parete del mare è di circa 20 acri, e quasi ogni centimetro è stato costruito con case e negozi. Anche i corridoi stretti tra gli edifici sono coperti a causa del rischio di attacchi da parte di draghi e altri predatori dei cieli. Sul lato orientale del mare si erge il faro, una torre cilindrica che è il centro di tutto l'apprendimento di Tazeem. Il faro ha venti piani ed è un nesso per tritoni o esploratori/ cronisti. Le pareti sono rivestite con rotoli di cuoi pieni di mappe, incantesimi, reperti archeologici, gli elenchi delle classificazioni di piante e animali, e le discussioni sulle teorie del Torbido. 'Foresta di Oran-Rief' Gran parte degli interni di Tazeem è una foresta in continua espansione. Le formazioni di roccia friabili sono simili a una barriera corallina: altipiani di ramificazione, torri spinose, frange ispidi a livelli stratificati con crepe profonde e pozzi solari dai colori giallo pallido, verde e blu. La barriera corallina di roccia è porosa e butterata e l'acqua gocciola attraverso le fessure e i forti. La roccia si è infusa con proprietà magiche in continua espansione e crescita, come una barriera corallina, anche se la roccia stessa non è viva. Queste possono crescere fino a 100 piedi e fondersi con circostanti barriere per formare altipiani stratificati che sono centinaia di miglia di larghezza e altezza. Alberi giganti e altre vegetazioni crescono sulle rocce ovunque, circondano le formazioni spinose, nel profondo si può ottenere ovunque anche una piccola quantità di luce e acqua. Le piante formano stuoi di radici che fagocitano la roccia in modo che in molti punti non sia visibile nel sottobosco. La foresta prende la forma della roccia sottostante, con forme bizzarre e varie sagome. A causa della scarsità della luce solare diretta, la vegetazione cresce in modo esplosivo a gran velocità ogni volta che la luce non la raggiunge. Questo fenomeno è conosciuto come benedizione di Em, questa crescita esplosiva è sia bello che pericoloso in quanto sia animali che esploratori possono rimanere bloccati o impigliati durante la crescita delle piante fino a rimanere soffocati. Grotte del pozzo Ci sono numerose grotte del pozzo in tutta Tazeem. Si tratta di pozzi verticali profondi che conducono alle grotte sotterranee paludose. Gli uccelli fanno le loro case nelle pareti di queste grotte, e alcuni elfi intagliano profonde rientranze nelle pareti per renderli luoghi di riparo sicuro dal Torbido. Alcune grotte del pozzo hanno ancora serbatoi di acqua fresca sul fondo e questi è provvisto di un sistema di pulegge per portare l'acqua in superificie. Altre grotte del pozzo sono riempiti con una nebbia soffocante che perde nell'aria, avvelenando tutto ciò che si avventura troppo vicino alla bocca del pozzo. Le grotte del pozzo più pericolosi sono quelli che sembrano innocui, ma sono in realtà gayser di acqua bollente che scoppia in aria. 'Umara, gola del fiume' Dalla sorgente al mare Halimar al margine settentrionale del continente, il fiume Umara attraversa una profonda gola e scende oltre ottocento metri in una serie di cascate. L'acqua a scorrimento veloce è pericolosa da navigare, ed è per lo più rapide acque bianche per tutta la sua lunghezza. Centinaia di affluenti si diramano da Umara e si snodano verso Oran-Rief e questi fiumi più piccoli tenodono a essere i meno tumultuosi del Umara. La gola agisce come una specie di gallerie del vento, e i tritoni fanno degli alianti che possono essere utilizzati per scivolare giù per la gola. Questi alianti non sono particolarmente pratici, e alcuni marinai preferiscono ugualmente spostarsi con le barche. La zona di Umara è poco colpita dal Torbido che altrove su Tazeem e a causa di questo vi sono ci sono diversi insediamenti nella gola rispetto a altri posti. Cascata di Magosi e trasporti Magosi è la più grande cascata lungo il fiume alta quasi 300 piedi. Nessuno è mai riuscito a uscire vivo dal moto d'acqua sopra la cascata. I trasporti vicino alla parte superiore della cascata sono un punto di sosta per i gruppo nomadi di varie razze; ci sono sempre commercianti e altri esploratori accampati ai trasporti. Nel continente interiore, questo è il posto migliore per il commercio delle pietre del percorso, forniture e incantesimi dei tritoni. Tutti i viaggiatori lungo la gola devono passare attravero i trasporti di Magosi, ma è ancora un luogo pericoloso per passare la notte. La gente di routine scompare nella notte e ci sono voci di una massiccia creatura tentacolare che vive dietro la cascata. 'Tritoni' Curiosi, riflessivi e analitici, i tritoni sono esploratori naturali. Anche se i tritoni nascono in acqua, il loro aspetto è più umano che di pesce. Essi hanno disattivato i colori della pelle, tra cui avorio, beige, argento e oro pallido. Hanno pinne residue sulle spalle, nelle loro braccia e nei polpacci. Le alette sono volte striati di colori più brillanti, come il verde e il blu. Hanno i capelli come gli umani, con tonalità di argento, oro e marrone chiaro. Ma, come le pinne, i capelli dei tritoni hanno pure striature di colore brillante. Anche se i tritoni sono una vista comune negli insediamenti e stazioni commerciali di Zendikar, sono una razza in declino. Tritoni tendono ad essere più solitari delle altre razze e non coltivano grandi comunità. Ma anche i tritoni che trascorrono la maggior parte del loro tempo nelle esplorazioni stabilirà una base di partenza, un posto in cui tornare prima di partire di nuovo. Enclave dei tritoni Costruita su una grande isola nel mezzo di una delle più vaste sezioni di Umara, l'Enclave dei tritoni è una struttura composta da stanze collegate come celle di un alveare, connesse da corridoi e camere segrete. I tritoni devono nascere nell'acqua, quindi tanti tritoni ritornano al Enclave per trovare un compagno o partorire. Mentre molti tritoni considerano Enclave la loro casa, la maggior parte non ci vive a tempo pieno. Regni dei tritoni I tritono credono che il mondo sia diviso in tre regni: Emeria, o il regno del vento, che una volta era governato dall'angelo Em e comprende il cielo, il vento e le nuvole. Il regno di Ula o regno subacqueo; e il regno di Cosi che comprende tutto il resto. Zendikar è cosi pericoloso e inospitale che tutti gli altri terreni sono considerati sotto il dominio di Cosi. Si crede che Cosi assuma la forma di un essere molto bello simile a un umano, con un sorriso malizioso. Egli porta due corde uncinate kor che utilizza per immischiarsi negli affari dei mortali. Cosi ha una natura caotica , egli attrae, fa schemi e inganna per nessuno motivo, salvo incitare il caos. La sfortuna è di solito attribuita a ingerenze di Cosi. Goblin Fisiologia dei Goblin I Goblin di Zendikar sono simili in apparenza ai goblin che si trovano su altri piani. Tra i 3,5 e 5 piedi di altezza, ma con una sottile, struttura più allungata. Le loro armi sono insolitamente lunghe, permettendo loro branchiate attraverso le tettoie della foresta e lungo le pareti rocciose, e la loro pelle è più coriacea della tipica pelle goblin. La pelle di un goblin va da un rosso brunastro a un verde muschio, a seconda della sua tribù e della sua esposizione a vari elementi sotterranei. Struttura sociale e leadership I goblin praticano una strana forma di meritograzia quando si tratta di governare. Di gran lunga, il tratto più utile di un leader è la conoscenza pratica della sopravvivenza, in modo che il goblin che è riuscito a recuperare l'oggetto più interessante o potente da un sito in rovina. Come tale, i goblin ambiziosi cercano sempre di superarsi l'un l'altro, e scavano sempre più a fondo in rovine sempre più pericolose. Leader goblin tendono quindi a essere giovani, esistono vecchi goblin e goblin ambiziosi, ma ci sono pochissimi goblin vecchi e ambiziosi. Talismani I goblin portano sempre con sè il loro più impressionante premio, e un goblin che non ha ancora recuperato un reperto interessante da qualche rovina locale o naturalistica non è considerato un membro a pieno titolo della tribù. Tuttavia, la maggior parte dei goblin sono timorosi per natura individualmente, in modo che siano volontariamente creduloni quando gli viene detto che un oggetto è un'artefatto importante. Essi consentono la cordialità a un altro attraverso un tacito accordo secondo in quale, "si, quel pezzo di roccia che hai trovato è abbastanza forte per me", consentendo in tal modo l'accettazione dell'altro in ogni tribù. Grit e pelle dei goblin Il "Grit" è un minerale non identificato che si trova comunemente nelle roccie e nelle gallerie di magma vulcaniche, è spesso pestato in polvere e mangiato dai goblin, e serve a calcificare la loro pelle abbastanza da indurirla contro le forze elementali a cui sono costantemente sottoposti. Come l'età goblin avanza, di conseguenza, la loro pelle sviluppa una rigida, qualità coriacea come la pelle di un elefante. Un goblin vecchio si comincia a vedere più grigio nel corso del tempo. Zendikar è sede di tre grandi tribù goblin e di numerose altre più piccole. 'La Tribù Tuktuk' Tuktuk il leader della sua tribù non è esattamente un gobli. Ha esplorato un'antica rovina, dove ha innescato un'antica magia runa-trappola che instantaneamente lo ha ucciso e poi, stranamente lo ha replicato. Questa replica possedeva ricordi frammentati e comandi frammentati della magia che lo ha animato, ma le due serie di esperienze si dimostrarono incompatibili. Il processo di replica interrotto lasciò un corpo di pietra con le sembianze di un goblin. Il costrutto riuscì a tornare alla sua casa. Il suo nome "Tuktuk" , tratto da un concetto oscuro goblin al relativo coraggio assunse un nuovo significato in base al suono ticchettio che emanava dal suo corpo. Era ovvio per il resto della sua tribù che aveva portato qualcosa di incredibile al ritorno dalle rovine, e la sua forza fisica era chiaramente amplificata. Come tale, la tribù fece di lui il leader, e lui li guidò per cinquantanni una durata di vita naturale molto più lunga di un goblin medio, e quasi cinque volte la durata effettiva di un goblin medio. Contrastanti motivazioni interne di Tuktuk lo rendono un ottimo leader dei goblin. La mente all'interno del costrutto vuole mantenere alcuni siti di rovine antiche indisturbate, quindi è in grado di orientare la sua tribù in zone più chiare delle pericolose rovine. Ancora più utilmente, la replica capisce parzialmente alcune delle reliquie che gli avventurieri della sua tribù riportano. Rispetto ai goblin delle altre tribù, lo sciamano Tuktuk è molto più probabile per sapere realmente come attivare le reliquie recuperate. Se si tratti di una buona idea è completamente un'altra questione. I goblin della tribù di Tuktuk sono tra i goblin che si fanno assumere come guide per le rovine dalle altre razze. Naturalmente, il piano normale è quello di aiutare a trovare qualcosa di valore, rubarlo, far scattare la trappola intenzionalmente e correre a gambe levate. 'La Tribù Passo di Lava' La tribù Passo di Lava è la più laborosia delle tribù goblin, con la conoscenza conquistata a fatica dell'attività geotermica di Akoum. Molto più che le altre tribù, i Passo di Lava costruiscono attrezzature sorprendentemente efficaci dai frammenti di cristallo e le vene di metalli strane che ogni tanto bollono in superficie. Più bellicosi tra le tribù goblin, i Passo di Lava attaccano spesso kor, elfi e umani che hanno preso residenza in superficie. Gli sciamani Passo di Lava tendono ad essere alchimisti primitivi e sperimentano con i strani gas e fumi che emergono dalle fessure vulcaniche di nuova formazione. Quando ci si trova di fronte un Passo di Lava bisogna aspettarsi che abbiano sempre fiale di argilla e vesciche di pelle piene di acidi, gas, fanghi e altri intrugli, quasi magici che getteranno su di voi. I Passo di Lava ingeriscono molto più grit rispetto alle altre tribù, e l'aspetto tipico di un Passo di Lava sarà abbastanza rugoso e grigio. Guerrieri esperti spesso assumono un aspetto cosi roccioso che possono nascondersi quasi inosservati tra le stalagmiti, in grado di tendere un imboscata ai nemici che siano predatori o prede. Più delle altre tibù goblin, i Passo di Lava hanno un aspetto religioso in qualche modo coerente per la loro vita, credendo che i fuochi sotto terra siano senzienti. I vapori che i loro sacerdoti e profeti inalano vengono pensati come i messaggi dei loro dei del fuoco nella profondità. Il culto del fuoco non è per i deboli di cuore che durante i rituali brucia ma lascia i Passo di Lava estremamente tolleranti al calore e alle fiamme, e causa dei danni tissutale, quasi incapaci di provare dolore. Questo rende un Passo di Lava un avversario pericoloso in battaglia, in quanto lotteranno spesso fino alla fine. Sebbene la maggior parte dei goblin possa vedere molto bene al buio, molti esploratori Passo di Lava portano una piccola lanterna ben coperta con loro e mantengono la fiamma che brucia il più possibile per motivi religiosi. 'La Tribù Grotag' I Grotag sono intelligenti per gli standard dei goblin, e questo non li ha aiutati. Più piccoli e più deboli rispetto ai loro cugini, con mani e piedi più grandi. Cercato di vivere di espedienti, non una proposta vincente. L'ingenuità è apprezzata tra i Grotag, in modo che quando un goblin ha la brillante idea di domare una bestia, ci sono almeno un paio di goblin disposti a seguirlo, con risultati prevedibilmente orribili... la maggior parte del tempo. Mentre i Grotag sembrano avere una scorta infinita di cattive idee, e un rapporto orribile di cattive idee al bene. I Grotag sembrano avere anche una una fornitura infinita di Grotag. In quanto tale, per tentativi ed errori (e più errori), i Grotag sono inciampati attraverso una grande quantità di conoscenza utile per la sopravvivenza dei luoghi profondi di Bala Ged e affrontare le creature che vi abitano. I goblin Grotag stessi immaginano di avere una sorta di empatia con le bestie, e perdono centinaia di goblin ogni anno nel tentativo di domare mostri mal consigliati, ma ogni tanto uno di questi sforzi ha successo. Grotag sono gli unici goblin di successo (almeno una sorta di successo) ad addomesticare gli animali, cioè lucertole abbastanza grandi per guidare o tirare carretti di fortuna o slitte. Di tanto in tanto un Grotag torna a casa con un animale domestico più esotico, come un drago o un cucciolo di idra e di solito questo si traduce in una strage. Grotag non sono come gli altri goblin sono disposti a scambiare i loro raccolti di funghi e minerali con le merci provenienti dalle altre razze. La curiosità porta anche molti membri della tribù a vivere con le altre razze, se a tali altre razze la cosa piaccio o no. Tendono a essere abbastanza innocui con i loro "padroni di casa". Tuttavia un simpatico gruppo di kor o umani tende a essere molto meno tollerante quando un Grotag porta a casa un animale domestico. 'I goblin di Ondu' La maggior parte delle tane dei goblin costruite nelle Trincee di Makindi sono costruite in pareti di roccia a vista, ma alcune comunità goblin gravitano verso i piccoli, fessure strette tra massi e dirupi convergenti. Questi goblin hanno una affinità straordinaria per la geologia della regione; alcuni dei loro guerrieri vengono assunti come guide per le arrampicate, e alcuni dei loro sciamani vengono consultati come oracoli di terremoti e cambiamenti di gravità. I goblin della dinastia Beyeen I goblin della regione di Beyeen a Ondu mossa dalla cima di una montagna a picco di montagna, sono esperti nel localizzare i minerali, ossidiana e gemme. Placano le forze vulcaniche dell'isola con sacrifici di frutta e pietre preziose, ma nonostante ciò cadono davanti alla maggior parte dei predatori del loro ambiente. Anche se la loro cultura sembra essere semplice agli estranei, i goblin di Beyeen in realtà hanno una storia dinastica profonda risalente a generazioni. La loro storia è tracciata in vorticosi colori su una grotta murale a miglia di lunghezza nota come vena Beyeen, nei tunnel profondi sotto il Valakut. 'Gli oratori-gas di Akoum' Gran parte della società goblin è centrata intorno al ruolo dello sciamano, e alcuni goblin sciamani respirano intenzionalmente i gas vulcanici che scoppiano dal profondo della terra. Mentre la fisiologia goblin è più adatta a questi gas rispetto, ad esempio elfi o umani, i risultati possono essere molto dannosi. Grande, caotica energia magica è intrappolata nella caldera dei vulcani e di conseguenza, i gas spesso infondono lo sciamano con poteri magici e/o visioni anche se solo per un pò. Questi "gas-parlatori" sono venerati, ma spesso a distanza di sicurezza. 'La canzone goblin-follia di Murasa' I goblin che esplorano troppo profondamente la Città Canora di Murasa inevitabilmente vanno in "canzone-folle". Questi poveri disgraziati vengono banditi dalle loro tribù e inciampano come ubriachi nella Città Canora, distrattamente canticchiando un canzone. Rimasti nella città sono innocui e, infine deperiscono, ma la rimozione di una canzone-folle da un goblin è abbastanza lontana che se non può sentire il canto della Città si spinge in una frenesia. Tribù di goblin spesso vanno in guerra l'uno contro l'altra a causa di spazzare la Città e raccogliere il maggior numero di canzone-folle. Akoum Una definizione di bellexzza definisce il continente vulcanico di Akoum più di ogni altro dove i campi cristallini mostrano riflessi sotto i raggi del sole, ma i bordi ingannevolmente taglienti sono presenti anche sulle pietre di superficie più banali che taglierà attraverso la pelle e la carne, se un viaggiatore sprovveduto dovesse scivolare e cadere. La superficie può raggiungere temperature esterne incredibili, come la pietra di silcato onnipresente riflette la luce solare del sole e cucinerà un viaggiatore non preparato durante il giorno altrettanto rapidamente della fredda pietra durante la notte. Akoum è principalmente allineato con il mana rosso, come si addice a una regione cosi pesantemente vulcanica, ma i campi di cristallo sulla superficie e le guglie di roccia semi riflettente forniscono mana bianco alla regione. Sotto la superficie c'e un'incredibile vecchio mondo. Di tanto in tanto una raffica di origine vulcanica porterà gas e la terra intrappolata per secoli fino alla superficie. Per un certo tempo la superficie di Akoum scoppierà in una bella e a volte spesso fioritura bizzarra. I pellegrini elfici che esplorano questa regione si riferiscono alla manifestazione come "fiore di vita", ma non dicono che chi viene intrappolato all'interno della manifestazione vulcanica, o che viene mangiato da una pianta carnivora, spesso prendono radici come conseguenza. Questo continente fornisce collegamenti intensi con il mana verde, ma questi fiori di vita tendono a sopravvivere solo un anno o due al massimo. L'instabilità geologica Al centro della regione tentacolare c'è un massiccio supervulcano non precisamente dormiente, ma nell'ultimo millennio ci sono state poche grandi eruzioni. Invece, a causa della forza dinam ica di Zendikar conosciuta come Torbido, l'intero continente è afflitto da una costante instabilità di basso livello. Considerando che il Torbido nel continente di Tazeem sembri influenzare la terra dall'alto, il Torbido sembra influenzare Akoum dal basso. Magma scorre constantemente, i gas dal profondo della terra sono spinti verso la superficie, e l'attività sismica può far cadere una pioggia di schegge di cristallo, più letali di qualsiasi raffica di frecce. In breve, Akoum non è l'ideale per un essere senziente di restare immobili o cercando di costruire casa. La lava minerale è liquida a temperature estreme, ma come si raffredda, si cristallizza rapidamente. Il raffreddamento lavico di Akoum produce grandi affioramenti frastagliati di rocce cristalline, i reticoli cristallini visibilmente emergono dalla pietra liquida incandescente. Forme di vita Nonostante la sterilità di gran parte del paesaggio di Akoum, la vita tende a trovare un modo per crescere nelle fessure, argento aggressivo e erbe blu mettono radici nella pietra vulcanica e si diffondono rapidamente, fornendo tariffe magre per i più grandi della regione. Le creature che possono sopravvivere alla terra frastagliata tendono ad essere più dure e pericolose come la loro casa, a eccezione dei roditori onnipresenti, sono riusciti a più di un punto d'appoggio. Invece, la maggior parte delle creature sono o insetti a titolo definitivo, o che hanno alcune caratteristiche simili di insetti; carapace o gusci sono essenzialmente tratti di sopravvivenza, come il cristallo vulcanico frastagliato ha estirpato specie a cui mancavano queste difese. Coste di Akoum Le Coste di Akoum sono una trappola mortale per i viaggiatori. L'attività sismica e guglie di vetro vulcanico rendono l'atterraggio di una nave in terraferma quasi impossibile. Le coste orientali sono più sicure, ma mai al sicuro. Dopo aver sfidato un viaggio pieno di Kraken e tempeste, non è raro per una nave incontrare la sua fine in vista delle Coste di Akoum, lo scafo lacerato dai cristalli subacquei frastagliati, essenzialmente invisibili a occhio nudo. Non ci sono porte permanenti, la costa cambia in maniera significatica ogni anno per via dell'eruzioni vulcaniche, sopra e sotto l'acqua, e l'attività sismica che trasmette scaffali costieri nell'oceano stesso. Eppure, dopo aver sentito che una nave è stata avvistata, le persone provenienti dagli insediamenti vicini faranno tutto il possibile per contribuire a portare una nave verso le Coste di Akoum che potrebbe portare rifornimenti preziosi impossibili da raccogliere sulla terraferma del continente. Denti di Akoum La zona settentrionale di Akoum diventa più montagnosa. I Denti di Akoum sono una serie di catene montuose che sono essenzialmente impraticabili senza qualche mezzo di volo o una guida molto esperta e intelligente. La civiltà si aggrappa tenacemente ai Denti di Akoum, che cercano di scrollarsi di dosso di tanto in tanto, i residenti senzienti dei Denti che sono razze umanoidi di Zendikar, qualche sfinge occasionale e persino un golem che è andato oltre dalla sua funzione originaria di difesa delle rovine per motivi sconosciuti. Lega di Anowon Un piccolo insediamento di esploratori si trova in alto nei Denti di Akoum. E' un piccolo campo di addestramento fondato e guidato dal vampiro Anowon, il saggio delle rovine. La Lega di Anowon insegna maghi ad affrontare il pericolo, o come preferiscono chiamarsi (con un tocco di ironia nelle loro voci) "liberatori" insegnano magie di acrobazia e "archeologia astrattiva" af fine di sopravvivere meglio alle antiche rovine e portare articoli per la casa di magica importanza. Un mago completamente addestrato nella lega di Anowon può fare un facile freelance che vive come un mago. Raggiungere il campo non è un compito semplice e di solito consiste nel prelievo di un grifone dalla città di Affa. I leader del campo sono raramente fisicamente insieme. Gli insegnanti tendono ad assumere il ruolo dopo aver subito un infortunio che mette fine alla loro carriera o a causa di un effetto magico paralizzante. Il campo spesso attira visitatori preminenti, che pretendono di venire al campo per il suo prestigio, ma che sono spesso alla ricerca di studenti volontari per aiutarli nella loro prossima missione. Per tutto ciò che la scuola vuole proiettare un'immagine di rispettabilità schietta, ma questo campo di addestramento è spesso chiuso per mesi a causa di attacchi di draghetti, tempeste di mana, attività sismica, o detonazione a causa di abuso di artefatti magici. 'Affa' Si tratta di un insediamento umano in gran parte alla base dei Denti di Akoum, anche se elfi, kor e qualche occasionale vampiro la chiameranno casa per un certo periodo di tempo. Un fiume scorre giù dai Denti di Akoum e fornisce la città con una delle poche fonti affidabili di acqua dolce del continente. Serve come principale scambio commerciale nella regione, e un punto di lancio per i cercatori di gloria che desiderano esplorare rovine. I goblin, in particolare quelli della Tribù Passo di Lava, portano minerali, materiali e qualsiasi gadget che non riescono a capire come utilizzare. Mentre raramente, qualcuno che sa quello che sta cercando potrebbe trovare un tesoro tra la spazzatura al bazar di Affa. 'La carovana di Goma Fada' Di gran lunga la città più strana della regione dal momento che non è affatto una città tradizionale. Goma Fada letteralmente "la città che cammina", è un'enorme carovana vagante di kor, umani e qualche elfi che si muove ad un ritmo lento attraverso Akoum. Le diverse migliaia di persone che compongono la carovana in realtà rappresentano uno dei più grandi "insediamenti" in tutta Akoum. Centinaia e centinaia di enormi carri robusti comprendono case, negozi, ristoranti, anche alberi di frutta e piante. Sapendo che Akoum è la morte per chiunque rimanga nello stesso posto troppo a lungo, e sapendo che le risorse possono apparire e scomparire senza preavviso, Goma Fada ha risposto alla sfida non restando mai seduta troppo a lungo per essere catturata. Enormi hurda tirano gli enormi carri che trasportano cisterne piene d'acqua o granai pieni di cibo. Può essere una vita ruvida, i pericoli di Akoum si muovono più velocemente della carovana, ma la "città" è tenace ed è riuscita a sopravvivere finora. 'Tal Terig' A centiania di piedi dal bacino di Akoum si trova il sito di rovine conosciuto come Tal Terig, o "La Torre Enigma". Uno dei siti più famosi del continente, l'esterno delle rovine è un pilastro di forme geometriche apparentemente assemblate in modo casuale di tutte le dimensioni, che vanno da piccoli cubi sporgenti dalla supoerficie di enormi tetraedri, che costituiscono una parte significativa della struttura, venti piedi su un lato. Gli angoli e le linee della torre sembrano sfidare i limiti della logica; alcuni hanno riportato mal di testa e sangue al naso dopo aver guardato la sua superficie per brevi intervalli di tempo. La porzione di Tal Terig che si protende al di sopra della superficie del terreno è una piccola frazione della dimensione enorme della torre. Mentre una ventina di piani sporgono verso il cielo, altri duecento sono sepolti sotto il cristallo e la pietra. Come previsto, il sito è tanto letale quanto è prezioso. Spiriti infestano i corridoi, così come molti costrutti e trappole poste a guardia contro i ladri di tombe. Trappole magiche sono presenti in ogni sala, e la magia delle volte è tale che le sale della guglia ruotano a cicli, assicurando così che nessuna trappola imparata dagli esploratori rimanga esattamente nello stesso posto per molto tempo. Il suono di macinazione della pietra si sente per miglia dalla torre, ed è il suono che racconta alle poche creature abbastanza coraggiose da servire come guide che tutte le loro informazioni sudate circa Tal Terig sono diventate inutili. 'Ora Ondar ' La maggior parte delle "fioriture di vita" di Akoum, le improvvise esplosioni di crescita che si verificano dopo uno sconvolgimento tettonico, durano solo un anno o due. Una notevole eccezione è Ora Ondar, a volte chiamato il Giardino Impossibile. Questa oasi di crescita nell'aspro impostazione angolare di Akoum dura quasi da un centinaio di anni. Una di medie dimensioni, composizione multirazziale per lo più elfi ora vive lì, ospita circa 8000 e le offerte di Ora Ondar fanno tutto quanto il loro potere per contribuire a durare. I coloni hanno costruito case nelle fessure di pietra di una conseguenza di cinque livelli di roccia che si protende drammaticamente fuori del bacino cristallino. Ogni strato è sede di fiori di un'altra epoca flora-gigantesche e felci, viti, piante carnivore, e sul livello superiore, un boschetto di alberi di Kolya accuratamente coltivati, che producono un frutto come con proprietà magiche. Mangiare un frutto Kolya è una proposta rischiosa, come gli alberi fungono da estrattori di mana naturale. La maggior parte del tempo, mangiare un frutto Kolya sarà semplicemente un'esperienza culunaria piacevole; la polpa del frutto è dolce e piccante . In rari casi, tuttavia, la frutta causerà un cambiamento nel mangiatore, la concessione di grande forza o intelligenza se il mangiatore è fortunato, o causare strane proprietà fisiche da manifestare: una fosforescenza al sangue del mangiatore che provoca le vene brillare visibilimente nell'oscurità, o un drastico cambiamento del colore degli occhi. Un culto di elfi credono che l'albero Kolya possa essere un dono degli dei e mangiano la frutta religiosamente. Questi cultisti sostengono che continuando a mangiarelo,il frutto concede loro la saggezza e delle visioni, ma dopo anni, le mutazioni letali si sviluppano. il druido elfo Sef Amaran è l'attuale leader del culto, e il frutto lo ha sfigurato così come gli ha concesso molti doni. Ora cieca e insensata la maggior parte del tempo, i suoi seguaci raccolgono diligentemente le sue farneticazioni febbrili come profezie. 'Gemma di Khalni' In raltà, Ora Ondar cresce intorno a un antico manufatto, la Gemma di Khalni. Questo manufatto è un potente rifrattore di mana, e il successo dei druidi a tendere il sito proveniente da un ampliamento dello sforzo che gli elfi hanno messo in manutenzione. Molti ricercatori della Gemma hanno postulato che si trovi da qualche parte nei boschi di Akoum, ma nessuno ha ancora teorizzato che si tratti della fonte di Ora Ondar. Se qualcuno dovesse conoscere la verità, gli elfi e gli altri coloni avrebbero fatto tutto quanto in loro potere per colpire questa minaccia, proteggendo il loro oggetto più sacro e di supporto della vita di Akoum. La Gemma sarebbe un premio che pochi planeswalker o professionisti di magia di qualsiasi tipo cesserebbero di perseguire se conoscessero la sua posizione. 'Igneous Glens' La vita vegetale è sporadica in tutta Akoum. Condizioni di temperatura e di umidità cambiano così rapidamente che la vita delle piante raramente riesce ad adattarsi. Spesso la vita di un fiore finisce quando un flusso di lava erutta nelle vicinanze. Di tanto in tanto questo particolarmente rapido movimento del flusso si lascierà alle spalle quello che è noto come igneous glens; la vita della pianta è essenzialmente "velocemente fossilizzata", lasciando dietro di sè una regione di statue di piante e degli animali che lo abitano. Mentre i kor erranti e gli esseri umani vedono tutto ciò come bello e un segno di buona fortuna, gli elfi spesso li distruggono una volta trovati, con la sensazione che non importi quanto sia esteticamente accattivante, un monumento alla distruzione della vita non dovrebbe stare in piedi. 'Waterscouts' La pioggia viene ad Akoum a torrenti violenti durante la stagione invernale, e la primavera vede spesso la superficie trasformata, laghi in cima a tetti di cristallo formatisi durante la notte, e l'acqua a cascate attraverso le guglie, una roccia in bella vista, e fugace come qualsiasi altra cosa all'interno di Akoum. Queste pozze e fiumi gli ultimi giorni o mesi prima dell'ultima scossa provocano l'acqua di defluire sotto la superficie. i kor e gli esseri umani che popolano la regione scarsamente invitano il waterscouts parte dell'archittetura, parte esplorativa e parte tecnica di rispondere di questi flussi, e cercano di dirigere l'acqua nelle cisterne che servono come fornitura per l'anno a venire. Con pochissime fonti statiche di acqua da cui attingere, l'acqua è un bene prezioso. 'Mare di Vetro' Questo è l'unico corpo fisso di acqua di ogni misura notevole del continente, un enorme lago, dalla forma stranamente esagonale, oltre due miglia attraverso. L'acqua è sempre fresca, pulita e chiara. Il nome deriva dal silenzio completo della superficie dell'acqua in quasi tutti i tempi. L'attività sismica non riesce in qualche modo a incidere su di essa. Anche quando le terre circostanti sono scosse da terremoti, il lago rimane magicamente ancora al suo posto. Draghi acquatici hanno reso questo luogo la loro casa e per questo motivo è considerato l'unica fonte affidabile di mana blu nella catena montuosa di Akoum. 'Ior' Esploratori hanno individuato un sito in rovina in fondo a Glasspool dall'alto di un picco frastagliante nelle vicinanze. Anche se poco si sa delle sue origini, alcuni ricercatori hanno ipotizzato che un tempo era un antico centro di cultura, sede di conoscenza magica e di qualche civiltà. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web